Child of None but yet of One
by ShadowChild Of Death
Summary: Stiles has always gave his all for the others but when he left no one noticed and by the time they did no one could find him. The Sheriff reveals a secret he has been hiding about his son and the truth of his son's origins. Now the one who wants Stiles may not give him up unless the pack, specifically Derek, can prove the love and caring they have for him his real. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My first jump into the TW fandom. Characters are not mine. I make no profit. Please R&R

No noticed. If they had they could have stopped it from happening. Not even his dad noticed until it was too late. Stiles had started to drift from them, the pack. He had spoke less and less til he was completely silent. An still no one noticed. Stiles had been missing a week before someone noticed. Every one remembered the last time they had seen him and all of them regretted the words they had said. The pack showed up at the house the sheriff was sitting in one of the living room chairs several shattered bottles of alcohol surrounding him. The first thing Derek noticed was the smell of brimstone.

"he's gone." the sheriff said softly. "I knew she would come for him eventually."

"Who?" Scott said feeling fear that all the pack were starting to feel.

"Demon," Derek growled causing the sheriff to look up.

"Yes, demon." he said softly.

"Explain." Derek replied.

"My wife and I, we always wanted children but every time we tried we lost the child."

"But Stiles," Scott started.

"Shut up McCall." Jackson snapped.

"Stiles wasn't technically ours by birth. He looked like us but he wasn't of us." the sheriff said softly admitting this secret was painful. "We were desperate, and I should have told him and all of you from the beginning I was aware of werewolves and other supernatural and maybe Stiles would still be here."

"So Stiles is adopted." Jackson said softly.

"In a way yes. Marion and I were desperate for one of our own. An we'd known she lived near here for years. "

"Who is she?" Derek asked. "I don't remember my parents mentioning any demons living around here."

"They wouldn't have the supernatural around here like to keep their lives as private as possible. An her ex had put her off werewolves in general so she kept away from your family. I do know Peter was aware of her. " the sheriff replied. "We went and asked. She refused, finally after being refused too many times I did research on her."

"Stiles always talks about getting his mad research skills from you." Alison added softly.

"an he dose." The sheriff chuckled before his smile became slightly bitter. "I tricked her and bound her. Once Marion found out how I had got her to agree, she never forgave me but by the time she found out Stiles had been three years old. Or she would have never gone through with it."

"You bound a demon and didn't expect repercussions?"

"I expected them but by the time Stiles was born she was too tired and just wanted for me to remove the bind."the sheriff said.

"You stole him." Jackson said somewhat horrified as the others. "You forced her to give you a child and then when she couldn't defend herself you stole him from her."

"Technically yes." the sheriff said softly. "The bind actually drained her life force. She nearly died and Stiles would have died with her. Honestly I was surprised once she got her strength back she didn't come back and kill us to take him back. Since she never willingly said yes and I forced it on her. There was a reason Marion never forgave me. She yelled for hours how we stole her child, how we were worse then most monsters. I learned later Marion went out there and spoke to her, even offered to return Stiles." his face looked pained at that.

"He is our son but she was right we stole him from her, we forced her to give birth , she made a deal with Marion one she didn't tell me about til right before she passed. I never told Stiles, I never intended to. I knew once he was 18, she couldn't take him back. Couldn't force him to stay. I know how selfish I sound and I was amazed when she showed up she didn't kill me. Said she could feel his pain. She said she wouldn't take him that he had to come willingly that she had given Marion her word she wouldn't take Stiles away that her son had to come willingly."

"Stiles went to her." Derek said simply. "I thought he didn't know."

"He didn't know but he was aware something was off." the sheriff replied. "I found letters Marion had addressed to him that he had only recently opened, she explained everything to him, it explains the look of disgust I received when we got into a fight before he left."

"He went to her and most likely will stay. Especially if he feels unwanted or unloved by those he cares for most. Because now he knows that the one who gave him up wanted him all along and wants him even now." Jackson said his voice ruff and thick with an understanding he shouldn't have, the emotions of knowing that he would never know his own parents who gave him up. "We fucked up."

"What do we do?" Scott asked feeling completely hopeless.

"We get him back." Derek growled. "an we fix this."


	2. She Walks Alone

Wow I haven't got any reviews yet but the number of watches was really quick. Do me favor if you read please review if you have an idea feel free to leave it. I'm honestly flying by the seat of my pants with this story so. Please Read & Review. TW is not mine.

John Stilinski could still remember the first time he saw Marion. He had just enter the police academy. An one day saw her, he would never had gotten the nerve to talk to her if one day he hadn't crashed into her. It had all moved forward from there and short after finishing at the academy he had proposed and they had moved back to his home town of Beacon Hills. They bought their home and couldn't wait to fill it with not just their own laughter but the laughter of their children. After trying and failing several times, it was by pure accident that he had met 'Her' and found out what she could do.

He could also still remember the first time he had seen 'her' out in public. She looked nothing like what one expected one of her kind to look like. She looked to be barely out of her 20's, eyes and hair the same dark brown. Pale skin and a bit too skinny. A pair of glasses sitting on her nose as she sat at the little cafe's table reading a book while sipping on a cup of tea that cold October's day. He wouldn't have even known who she was if a young scruffy looking young man hadn't shown and knocked the book from her hands and started harassing her.

It was obvious everyone in the cafe knew who she was the way they tensed when she stood up shocking the man into silence. She just gave him a look then glanced away, telling him without words he wasn't worth her time and retrieved her book. She paid for tea grabbed her book bag and left. Passing John on the way out. He couldn't still remember the smell and taste of iron and brimstone that followed her along with another scent he didn't quiet catch that first time.

He found out from David one of his friends from high school that the cafe was her favorite place to be. David had been part fae and so he knew exactly what she was and warned him away from her.

"She's likes to be left alone." David had said one day while they were sitting waiting behind a billboard for speeders. "No one really knows about her, that guy you saw, he's her ex-boyfriend."

"He didn't look like much." John had replied taking a bite of the sandwich Marion had packed him. "More like a scruffy young punk."

"John stay away from him, the Hale pack may stake claim to most of this territory but he is still a werewolf. The guy should be a bloody Omega but apparently when he lost his pack he didn't lose his status." David said his tone filled with worry. "He made her happy then destroyed everything. I mean she was going to let him be the father of her child! Shit I can't image how much it hurt her."

"Why dose it matter so much?" John had asked painfully reminded of his and Marion's last failed attempt.

"Were you not listening me when I told you what she was, her kind can only have a child every 500 years and if that child dies they can't have another til that time is up even if the kids dies young. They pick strong traits from their partners to give traits to the kids, even having more then one partner to give the child the best chance of survival."

"You mean she can carry another couples child?" John asked

"Yeah use to in ancient times her kind were sought out to help childless couples but the price paid was always so high and they always have the right to take their kid back. She's lost all but two of hers so she has been more then careful about not having one." David replied not seeing the look on his partner's face. "There are stories of her kind being bound and forced to carry a child but its difficult as the bind can result in the death of the mother and child. Even if the kid lives if the bind is left in place and the mother dies the child will be sickly. Of course this are just stories."

David had went off on a tangent after that about stories of fae that were complete and utter crap but John's mind was running a thousands miles a minute. Not two days later John caught her exiting the cafe. She seemed generally surprised at his intrusion but it turned to disdain when he asked. She quietly but firmly said no. Telling him he had no clue what he was asking of her. He approached her two more times before word got back to Marion about him following a woman. At first she had thought he was unhappy with their marriage til he explained. Marion approached her as well also being refused. Through out the whole exchange she stayed calm and firm.

She only became upset once, John frustrated as he and Marion lost another child, had threatened her. He cornered her in a deserted parking lot late one night. Not his smartest idea. He still had the scars on his chest and back to this day from her creatures claws. He left her alone after that night unaware that Marion had started a friendship with her, finding connection in the children they had both lost.

John had done his research after that, if she wouldn't give them what they wanted willingly he would make her. By the time he figured out what he needed to do, he had found out about her and Marion's friendship. He lied and used Marion as an excuse to get her alone and then activated the spell for the bind. He could still hear her screams as the spell tore through her flesh burning symbols into her skin. The smell of burnt skin and hair filling his lungs as her body finally collapsed on itself.

When she woke , he remembered the look of utter betrayal and hate that shown through her eyes. He couldn't be bothered to realize what he had done as he ordered her to carry his and Marion's child. As he threw in her face that the loss of one more child couldn't weigh that heavily on her mind. Gods was he such a fool, the bind forced her to do as he asked an she took his form and went to Marion. Once she was done she returned to him, taking Marion's form. He convinced his self it wasn't cheating, that this wasn't wrong or sick like his mind was telling him.

9 months later Marion and John hadn't seen hide nor hair of her, nor had any one else. Til late one night the whole town was awoken by inhuman shrieking. An John knew it was time. He quickly had Marion dressed and into the car and drove where he knew she would be. No one else dared leave their home. By the time they had arrived, the baby had been born and her creatures were trying to keep her alive while one held the baby. John had demanded the child as soon as they were close enough, the creature also feeling the pull of the bind handed the baby to Marion.

"What is his name?" Marion asked softly rocking the unnaturally quiet child in her arms.

"He's ours." John had said quickly "it doesn't matter what name she would give him."

"John it is her son too." Marion had argued looking over at her friend who was barely breathing. Marion walked over to her and asked the question again. She whispered in Marion's ear and then asked for them to leave. Marion quickly returned to the car but 'she' spoke to John preventing him from following.

"Bastard," she hissed. "Take it off or he and I won't live the night and my creatures will ravage the town and you will be the one they blame."

John thought about leaving the bind but he suddenly felt the guilt at what he had done as he watched Marion hold and cradle their son. He muttered the spell to break the bind, he felt it shatter and the moment it did, the full moon bled red and the baby screamed it's first cries.


	3. The Forgotten Child

Again please read and review.

Chapter 2: The Forgotten Child

Stiles couldn't recall the first time he remembered seeing her. An it hardly registered in the back of his mind exactly how often she was there. When he was about 6 he asked his mother about the woman he had seen the one with the darkness in her eyes, his mother looked around terrified and bent down pulling Stiles into a tight hug telling him how much she loved him and how sorry she was. He didn't understand why but he held her back knowing she needed him., and he never asked again even though he still saw her watching not only him but his mother as well.

Stiles was 7 ½ when his mother fell ill. She was confined to her bed at the hospital more and more and his dad seemed to work more often leaving him alone and with a babysitter. His dad actually forgot him once, forgot to call that babysitter. Stiles arrived home and found the house empty. Sadly it wasn't the first time but usually his dad would show up or the babysitter but an hour then two past and no one showed up.

He didn't have a key and was locked out of the house. He sat on the back yard porch and like the good boy he promised his mother he would be he did his homework. He was getting frustrated and not being able to focus, he didn't hear her approach so when he looked up he was surprised to see her standing there not three feet from him. He knew he should have been afraid of her but he was already tired, frustrated and slightly scared.

"It's okay little one." she had said softly walking past him to the back door. "I'm here to make sure you stay safe is all."

"It's locked." he had said rubbing at his eyes hard trying to push the tears away.

The creak of the back door made him look up at her. He knew it had been locked he had tried, she had to have a key. He stood up and gathered him things. He took her offered hand as she led him into the the house. She sat him down at the kitchen table and let him spread out his homework while she made his favorite afternoon snack, the one his mom only knew how to make, and yet she did it perfect. She sat there and helped him with his homework. An when it was time made dinner. She watched cartoons with him and put him to bed with a story and a lullaby when it was bedtime.

His father never knew she was there. Just came in late that night and collapsed in bed and fell to sleep unaware of her in the house.

The next day he saw his mom, she looked so sad stroking his hair. When his dad had to leave for work for a bit Stiles was allowed to stay with her.

"He forgot me yesterday." Stiles said as he drew on a sheet of paper.

"I know sweetheart. Tali told me." his mother said softly.

"Is Tali the nice lady who took care of me? She dose my snack like you, and told me a story and a lullaby when she put me to bed. She even made this strange casserole for dinner it was good." Stiles spoke rapidly even then his ADD was bad.

"Yes Tali was the nice lady. She was," his mother started.

"Is Marion. I never stopped being your friend." came Tali's voice from the door way that she now stood in.

"Hi!" Stiles said with a smile as Tali crossed the room to stand next to the bed. Stiles could remember the tears that fell down his mother's cheeks as she took Tali's hand and pulled her into a hug, crying over and over again how sorry she was, how she was a horrible friend. Tali just held her and let her cry stroking her hair gently.

After that night Tali would visit him and his mother only when his father wasn't there. An many times it was Tali who took care of him instead of his dad who seemed to walk around in a haze as his mom got sicker and sicker. His dad was working a double one night and it was just his mom, him and Tali in the house. He was suppose to be in bed but he had snuck down stairs to listen to them talk.

"I could make it go away. I could give you back every thing, you just have you ask." Tali said softly. She was sitting on the couch next to his mom, holding her hand and stroking her hair. "He is so beautiful Mar, I am so glad that you are one of his parents. "

"It still wasn't right Tali, I can't. I can't take what your offering. I deserve this."

"No one deserves this, Mar, my offer still stands." Tali replied leaning over an placing her lips on his mothers.

Stiles remembered asking his mother the next day if boys could kiss other boys. He could still see his mother quirk one eyebrow in a questioning look but her mouth twitched lightly as she tried not to smile but finally gave up an gave him a small grin.

"Of course love is love. Why do you ask?"

"I saw this boy, I think I love him." Stiles answered his mother proudly who just smiled wider.

"Well tell me about him." he mother said laughing as she leaned against Tali who just smiled at Stiles as he started to talk a mile a minute about the boy he had seen with dark hair and eyes. That reminded him of a puppy, a sort of sour puppy but a puppy none the less.

"His name is Derek, Momma, Derek Hale!" he finished happily. He saw for a moment pain flash across Tali's face but it was gone so fast Stiles was sure he had imaged it.

"He dose look like such a sour wolf, wouldn't you agree Tali?" his mother had asked looking over at Tali who gave him a brief smile.

His mother died shortly before he turned 9. His father has sunk further into work and Tali seemed to be there more an more. Stiles remembered late one night he heard someone knock on the door. He peaked down stairs an saw Tali standing in the door way his father looking at her in fear and shock. Her eyes seemed to bleed black as she spoke in a shushed sharp tone. He couldn't remember what was said. Just the tug on his hand that pulled him away from the sight.

He barely remembered how shadows always seemed to shift around him the soothing sounds he heard. He had convinced him self that it was all in his head. Til that night. Til the night Scott was bitten and suddenly a lot of things that never made seance as a child now were clear. He had found the letters hidden in a box he's mother had meant to give him once he turned 16. He found them shortly after Scott was bitten he had read them but didn't truly believe them. He hadn't seen Tali since he was 14 and he himself had driven her off in a fit of anger.

Lately he had thought of her more and more and what the letters his mother had left him told him about. He had tried to bury his self in caring for the Pack, for his dad, for Derek who he had never fallen out of love with, but lately more and more often he was forgotten. Left behind with out even a word of apology or anything. He had grown quite that alone should have told every one how he was feeling but no one noticed. He couldn't do this anymore. He hadn't felt this alone since his mother had died. Tali had been the only one to make it better, and he wanted Tali to make it better again.

He stood now in the middle of the woods the entrance to the cave grown over, vines thickly covering most of the entrance, one would walk past it and never know it was there if they didn't already know about it. He took a step forward and pressed the vines aside.

"Tali?" he called out into the darkness. "Tali I need to talk to you."

Wind whipped out of the cave passed him in a howl. Anyone else would be frightened but he had faced down werewolves a little wind wasn't going to scare him.

"Tali I know." he said softly.

It seemed as if the world had been put on mute, not a sound was heard. Foot steps soon were heard approaching him. A creature stood atop the walking staff she used that was taller then her. The creature held a lantern to light the path. She stuck the staff into the ground and looked up at him. Stiles could see she hadn't changed just stood there and looked at him.

"Do you still want me?' he manged to get out in a roughened whisper, licking his lips and trying not to cry.

Tali opened her arms and Stiles ran to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she held him close letting him bury his face in her shoulder as she stroked his hair and he let sobs escape his throat that he had held in for too long.

"I will always want you my child." she said softly tears falling down her cheeks now. "I will always want you, my precious child."


	4. Can I call you Mom?

Stiles stared down into his tea cup watching the steam rise.

"Why," he asked softly looking up at Tali who was feeding one of the creatures on her shoulder bits of bread. "Why didn't you take revenge, why didn't you tell me when she,"

Tali let out a soft sigh and sent away the creatures that were milling around the room.

"Marion was a good woman, for a human she was one of the kindest and sweetest people I have ever met. An considering my age I have met a lot of people."

"Am I human?" Stiles asked placing his cup down on the table.

"Yes and no." she replied. "For all appearance you are human. Since both your donors were human you have many traits and appearances that humans have but you are more then that."

"I'm weak." Stiles said softly.

"No you aren't. You have no training and may feel weak but you are not weak."

"you don't know me." Stiles growled his voice harsh and suddenly every shadow in the room shifted and tension could be felt

"What was?" Stiles sputtered and looked about as several creatures slowly crawled from the shadows watching them.

"Relax dear, break it up boys, all of you scatter now, I said leave us alone." Tali replied glaring at several creatures.

Stiles couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as the creatures seemed to grumble and disappear back into the shadows.

"Like I was trying to say you are not weak, you are my child, my son. You are young but you aren't weak. You just proved it when they shifted. They would come to your aid if you called or has it been that long since you noticed the shadows moved for you." Tali replied laying a hand on Stiles.

"Will you teach me?" Stiles asked in a very small voice as he tangled his fingers with Tali's.

"Of course I will." she said softly smiling giving his hand a brief squeeze.

"Thanks," Stiles said he chewed on his lower lip. Then asked quietly. "Can I call you mom?"

Tali looked up at him shocked a few tears escaped her eyes but a smile was slowly forming on her face as she squeezed his hand tight.

"Yes you can sweetheart. Yes you can."


	5. The Fool

Chapter 5: The Fool Notes: If you are familiar with tarot cards you'll understand that the next chapters all revolve around them and their meanings. There are 21 (22 if you count the fool which usually is listed as 0 ). I am hoping to let each card be a chapter with the last one being the end of the story but will see how it goes. Please comment, if you have ideas, I would love to hear them.

**Reversed: A bad decision**

It shouldn't have happened at all. The pack always seemed to forget that Stiles was human. So when they insisted he play a game with them in the rain no thought twice about being careful. The sound of bones snapping didn't fully register in their minds til Alison notied Stiles hadn't moved from where he had been tackled by Scott. An then the smell of blood hit them hard. Derek was the first to Stiles side trying to get Stiles to say something but it appeared he had hit his head an was knocked out. The quick ride to the hospital with Derek carrying Stiles had been terrifting but not enough for them to stay once the Doctor's and Nurses had Stiles and Mrs. McCall had been informed what had happed.

Stiles had two broken ribs and a bad concussion. He was in the hospital for nearly a month. No one visited him, except his dad and they were short visits, basicly with the Sheriff letting Stiles know with out words how much of a burden his son was and why couldn't he more careful and he ought to know better to be in the woods in the middle of the rain. No one called or asked how he was, not even when he got home.

The first contact he had with any of the pack was asking if Stiles was coming to the meeting so he could cook. He didn't say it aloud but he wanted to scream how could they not care. He just told them no that he couldn't really move well enough to cook. The phone hadn't properly disconnected and Stiles heard Scott say something about how Stiles was just being lazy and if he didn't want to cook , he should have just said so instead of lying. Stiles felt his heart start breaking as he made sure to click the phone off then not wanting to hear any more.

Scott was dragging his nails down his arms over and over again it had been a nervous tick from when he was little. They were heading out to 'her' home. The Sheriff was driving ahead of all of them leading the way. All Scott could hear or see in his mind was everything he had said or done that he knew now had hurt his best friend, how ever bad desion he had mad since he was turned had just dug the knife deeper and deeper into his supose to be best friends heart. He had to make it right. Stiles had been the only one who had stood by his side through everything. Suddenly Derek slammed on the break bringing him out of his thoughts. The Sheriff had stopped his patrol car and had climbed out. Scott and the others quickly scrambled out of the car. The woods in front of them had become too thick to wild for them to drive further.

"She knows." The Sheriff said looking up into the darkened narrow path he knew they needed to travel apon.

"We can't stop now!" Scott nearly shouted. "We have to save Stiles!"

"But what makes you think the boy needs to be or wants to be saved." came a cold male voice, it surrounded them casuing all the wolfs and the humans to tense, all but the Sheriff.

"We need to make it right, Kaiden." The Sheriff said with a sigh. "Even if Stiles dosne't want to come back, we need to make it right."

"You had your chance John, I'm not so sure either mother or son will be willing to forgive you." Kaiden's voice came again.

"What about us?" Scott asked softly

"Oh my little fool, you have all hurt him." Kaiden's voice came agin but it wasn't harsh like when he spoke to the Sheriff but soft and full of pain.

"Please we want to make it right!" Scott shouted now tears pricking at his eyes as he clung to Alison.

"I can not let John pass into the woods but I can allow you and the others." Kaiden finally said. "however there are others in the woods who will try to slow you down and force you to give up. Weather he knows it or not, the little shadow has always been welcome in these woods. An loved by those who have come to know him. You will have to prove to them and to 'her' that you are worthy to have and to love him."

"We will." Derek swore, several of the others agreed aloud or nodded their heads.

Sudden'y a some what musculer man over 6ft tall who looks to be of Native American descent appears at the entrance of the path. He wears only tan leather pants, his feet bare and his long black hair pulled back into a braid. A braided leather cord is around his neck with what appears to be a raven's feater tied to his head band. But what was the most nosticaable detail was his eyes, well his lack of them, just empty eye sockets stared at them.

"Kaiden," The Sheriff says trying to keep his voice steady but those with suprior hearing heard the light stutter.

"Be quite John. What you did was unforgiveable to all those who know. You know that is why all but those closest to you of the supernatural withdrew from your contact." Kaiden said tilting his head as if he was looking difectily at the man before returned his empty gaze to Derek and the pack. "Understand you and your pack, wolf are not the only supernatural creature our little shadow has helped. There are far worse creatures and beings then I who will harm you if they feel any time your 'love' is not geniue. An in the end, you will still have to face both Mother and Son."

"We understand." Derek says solomly.

"For your sakes, I hope so." Kaiden replies as he turns and vainshes into the air.

**Upright: New Beginnings**

Stiles was frustrated as he tried to focus on little candle flame in front of him.

"I can't," he finally muttered but didn't let his focus wavier on the candle.

"Yes you can my little shadow." Tali replied watching from where she stood near the hearth. Tali's home retained an old world feel. Her hearth kept as the center since it was with in her large kitchen/dinning room. "You are doing very well."

"But,"

"No buts keep focus on the flame. Think about the darkness it pushes away, feel the light it casts across your skin. Feel the warmth flow into you and the cold that is to your back." Tali said her tone staying even helping Stiles focus a bit more. "Let everything flow threw you and then gather it in your center."

Stiles let his eyes close with out thinking about it the flame of the candle he could clearly see in his mind He could feel the creeplings , some of the smallest of the shadow creatures, shift. He saw the flame in his mind become stronger could swear he could feel the heat before snuffing it out with a quick thought. He swore he felt the room around him shift so he opened his eyes to be greeted with complete darkness.

"uh...Mom?"

"I said snuff the candle with the shadows dear, not the whole house." came Tali's voice from the darkness but he could hear the happiness and the proud note in her tone before the fire in the hearth sprang back to light revealing several creeplings sitting around Stiles. The chattering of one made him look down to find a cat like creatures in his lap. Stiles reached out an stroked the creatures back feeling scales instead of fur.

"I did it." he said softly then looked up at Tali, no his mother, and gave her a big smile. "Mom I did it."

"Yes you did." Tali said returning her son's smile. She snapped her fingers and the candle in front of him sprang to life again. "Now do it again, this time with your eyes open."


	6. 1The Magician Peter

**1****The Magician**** Peter**

**Reverse: Weakness in Will**

Peter could remember after being reborn his first encounter with Stiles again. He had expected the boy to hate him instantly and try to convince Derek to kill him again. So it had come as a surprise when Stiles just left him alone. Of course like with the rest of the pack Stiles made sure he ate and wasn't left out. Peter remembered when he stopped noticing Stiles like the others had but a part of him would always instinctively look for the boy who was the same age his own would have been had he lived.

One night during a new moon Derek had decided he pack needed to do training and Stiles had been told (more like forced now that Peter thought about it) to join in the game the others wanted to play. He remembered the others getting distracted by a rabbit and chasing it forgetting all about the boy who they had chased into the dark. It was hours later near dawn before Peter noticed Stiles wasn't with them and went back out into the woods with out telling the others. He found the boy curled up at the foot of a small ravine, holding his ankle. He could smell the blood and the salt from Stiles tears. At first Peter nearly turned around and walked away leaving the boy but something tugged at his heart, the memory of his own son the first time he had played with the others in the pack and gotten lost. Peter couldn't leave him. Finally he waited til Stiles finally drifted off before approaching the young man and scooping him up into his arms. He noted how light Stiles was but dismissed it as that the boy was just to hyper to sit still long enough to gain weight. He carried him back up to the house which he found empty everyone was gone, even Derek.

Peter had laid Stiles onto the couch before cleaning and bandaging his ankle. He brushed a strand of Stiles lengthening hair out of the boys face and part of him wanted to cry at the content sigh that left Stiles lips as he nuzzled lightly at Peter's hand. Peter draped a blanket over Stiles and placed a pillow under the boys head before fleeing the house. When he was sure he was deep enough in the woods he let out a long mournful pain filled howl at the child he lost and for the child that wasn't his that he wanted that he couldn't bring himself to protect.

Peter was sure he was seeing things the moment they found a downed log in their path, lying on the log was a young boy no more then nine years old. An Peter knew the others heard the whimper he let out because there before them was the image of his dead son. He knew Derek knew who it was and knew as well as Peter that it wasn't really his son.

"Hello my freaky darlings," the little boy said with a little smirk

"Who are you?" Erica asked with a hiss, the boy-monster made her skin crawl. The others felt the same way.

"I am no one yet everyone." the boy-monster replied sitting up and sitting his legs against the log. "I'm the first one to see if one of you are worthy of taking back the little shadow. I am to challenge one of you to see if you can move forward."

"Who?" Scott asked.

"The one who knows this form the best." the boy-monster replied.

"I don't know it," Scott says confused.

"Nither do I," Erica replies, Boyd silently shakes his head as does all the others except Derek and Peter.

"I know it," Derek says. "But I know you aren't here for me."

The boy-monster gives Derek a toothy fang filled grin. "No I'm not you're problem if you make it that far the one you will deal with will not be so kind. "

"An d you think you are being kind?" Peter growled. "Wearing the face of, of."

"Of your dead child." the boy-monster replied. "Yes in a way it is because you can't let go of the past. Somethings you have to accept, now I believe you had a trial to face."

The boy-monster hopped off the log and Peter felt his whole world spin. He heard the others shout but he couldn't speak and he felt like his tongue was suddenly lead.

When his vision cleared and he could focus he realized that he wasn't in the woods.

"Peter, luv, you alright?"

Peter's head snapped up to look upon the face of his wife. She gave him a smile and set down on the couch next to him, pressing against his side. Peter faintly smelled the scent of the laurel flowers that always surround her. He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Daddy!" came the shout of a small boys voice before Peter let out a loud 'oof' as his son dropped into his lap.

"Alex don't do that," his wife scolds but she's smiling and Peter looks down into his son's face and its, something isn't right but he can't think of what it is. Just holds them both tight to him trying to remember what had him so upset.

"I've been thinking," he wife said once Alex was off playing with his cousins.

"That's dangerous." Peter teased

"Oh shush you." she replied laughing lightly. "I want another child."

"What? Now dear you know we can't! I mean you and Alex nearly died the first time." Peter said.

"I didn't mean like that you idiot. I meant lets adopt."she said smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "I know we talked about it before Alex when we thought I couldn't have one but I really would like another child. An Alex has been asking for a sibling and before you dare say it no cousins are not good enough."

Peter looked at his wife and chewed on his lower lip. "What if I can't love a child that isn't ours?" he asked her softly.

"Oh Peter, you love everyone I have a hard time believing you wouldn't love any child we adopt." she said squeezing his hand softly. "Besides you're a wonderful father, any child under your care knows that."

"My love," Peter said softly. "I don't kn."

"Shush," she said softly placing a finger on his lips. "Just think about it." removing her finger she kissed him softly.

"Daddy come play!" Alex said appearing in front of his parents and pulling at his fathers hand. Peter laughed and let his son pull him up to his feet leaving his wife smiling at him.

Peter chased after his son playing a games and laughing for the rest of the afternoon and soon evening came.

"Daddy I don't want to go into the basement without mommy!" Alex said, Alex was still getting use to the full moon.

"Oh Peter let her come just this once." his brother said with a chuckle.

"I don't think its a good idea." Peter replied something felt wrong. Like this had happened before but that was impossible.

"Oh Peter let it be, he's only acting this way because Laura and Derek aren't here." his brother said again as Peter watched his wife chuckle and pat her son on the head before letting herself be dragged into the basement with the rest of the family. Something in the back of Peter's brain screamed no this isn't right something bad is going to happen.

Peter felt his head hurt and he squeezed his eyes shut when he opened them again the house around him was in flames and he could hear the screams of everyone. No! No this couldn't happen not again! Peter screamed tried to get to them but he couldn't.

Suddenly the boy-monster stood in front of him. "You couldn't save them. It wasn't your fault but you let you anger block all emotions other then hate. They loved you, your wife and son and she wanted you to share that love with another child. So why is it every time you want to reach out to Stiles you pull away?"

"I don't want to lose another child." Peter admits softly. "But I've lost another one haven't I?"

"Not yet, that is if you've decided to get your head out of your ass and help him."

"I will please give me a chance." Peter begs softly.

"You truly care and he knows this. So don't fuck up this chance or the next time I see you, I will rip out your heart." the boy-monster said stepping towards Peter. Peter pulled the child into his arms and held him, not sure why but when he looked down it was Alex in his arms but Stiles.

"I promise, I refuse to lose another one." Peter said softly.

**Upright: Creativity, Skill, Will-Power**

Stiles sighed, gods this was so hard.

"How do you do it mom?" he asked looking over at Tali who was scratching away one some paper.

"Years and years of practice my liitle shadow." Tali said with a chuckle. "You are doing quite well little one don't lose hope just yet."

"How?" Stiles asked standing from the floor and moving over to stand beside his mother. "You're drawing? Hey that's me!" he said happily seeing a sketch of him and the cat demon.

"It's how I relax dear." Tali replied with a chuckle. "Being creativite helps me. I do other things as well. It's a skill I've perfected over my lifetime."

She lifted up a drawing of one of the shades the paper twisted in her hand as the shade crawled off the paper, wrapping its self around her arm it gave Stiles a bored look before unfuling itself and become the paper agian.

"So I know I'm not good at drawing but I could learn to find something like you did and use my talents to do it right?" Stiles asked touching the picture he nearly pulled away in shock as the paper creature licked his hand before retreating again making Tali laugh.

"How do you do it?" Stiles asked

"Pure will power and believe." Tali replied with a smile pushing some pens and paper towards Stiles who pulled up a chair to sit next to her. "Here will start with basic symbols and then.."

Stiles wasn't sure how long he sat there follwing his mothers instructions and trying to do as she did he manged a small magpie which his mother smiled happily at. An idea suddenly came to him.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you carve wood?" he asked thinking of his lacroos sticks which he carried every where.

"A little but you'd be better off askng one of the wood sprites." Tali replied. "Have an idea?"

"Yeah know someone who dose metal to, like knifes and swords? You know wepons?"

"I don't know what your planning but I think I like where this is going."


End file.
